Fragments Of What I Used To Be
by technicolouredninja
Summary: What could have happened if Carla didn't ring Maria after Frank raped her. Rated T  on the safe side  for mentions of Abuse and Rape. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Frank threw her broken and abused body to the floor, and watched as Carla curled up in a vain attemped to protect herself. He finished buttoning up his shirt and lent foward. 'You made me do it, Carla, its your fault.' Then he left her, lying there on the cold, hard floor. Once he had gone Carla mustered up all the strength she had and pushed the door shut, then sank back on the floor. She didn't know what to do. She had just been raped and had no idea if he was coming back to hurt her again. She had no one. She thought about calling Maria but considering how she had reacted when Maria said Frank tried to rape her, she doubted Maria would even listen. There was no one else she could turn to and anyway, who would believe her, strong bitchy Carla Connor couldn't defend herself when Maria had managed to get away. She had no one, no one in the world who could save her from Frank... _

That had all been 3 months ago, the first time he had attacked her. Now she just stayed in the flat and did what she was told. Frank had taken over everything that she had mind, body and soul. Carla was just a shell of what she had been. Frank ran the factory on his own, he had told every one that Carla had had a nervous breakdown so she was at a clinic in London having treatment. After the innital shock wore off no one seemed to care. No one knew that she was acculatley still in Weatherfeild, being beaten black and blue by the man who was surposed to take care of her.

Carla looked at the clock, it read 16:47, over a hour until Frank would was most likely to come back and her nightmare would begin again. She never knew when he would come back and wether he had been drinking or not, he was always worse when he was drunk. If she was lucky he wouldn't hit her at all, that did happen once in a while if he had a paticulally good day, but unlikely. Carla got up from the sofa and limped over to the kitchen to put some wine in the fridge. He always liked a drink when he got in, regardless of the day he had and if he was already smashed. 3 days ago Carla had forgotten and fallen asleep on the sofa and he had stamped on her ankle as a punishment. It still hurt to walk on. After seeing to a bottle of red, Carla stood up and caught a glimpse of herself in the door of the oven. She looked like death warmed up. Her face was a mixture of cuts and bruises and one hell of a black eye were Frank had punched her a few days prevously. She couldn't remember why, sometimes he would just hit her to make her remember her place.

Carla thought to herself. _When did I become this, this shell, this fragment of what I used to be? When did he completly take over me? Was it that night 3 months ago, or later on when I gave up struggling and just begged him to stop? But he'll never stop, not unless someone realises or I get away. Not that either will happen. _

Suddenly there was a knock at the door...


	2. Chapter 2

Carla jumped at the sound of somone knocking, falling over onto the kitchen floor. The knocking continued but Carla stared at the door in shock. Since Frank had said Carla was in London no one bothered to come round the flat anymore. For a second she thought it was Michelle, back from the cruise but then a man's voice came through the door. 'Carla? If you are in please open the door we need to talk and this is not the right time for you to be stubborn.'

Carla hadn't heard that voice in over 8 years and for the first time in her life she was happy that it was him wanting to talk to her. Carla picked herself off the floor and limped to the door. She reached up to unlock the door when her sleeve slipped down her arm revealing a ring of bruises. She then realised that if someone saw her face then they would know what Frank was doing to her, then it would all stop. But then that last shread of dignity fought back, she couldn't let anyone see her like this, people would think she really had had a nervous breakdown if she started mouthing off about Frank. She replyed through the door, 'I've just got out the bath, let me get changed first.' Before she got a response Carla went into the bedroom and proceeded to cover her face with make-up, to hide the scars and brusies. Checking it didn't look to over the top Carla limped back to the door.

Carla reached up and unlocked the door, showing her a face she hadn't seen in quite a while. 'So they let you out of prison then Darren?'

**Authors note: Thank you for the reviews and good responses that I got for the first chapter, I don't think that this one is as good so please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S for those who don't know Darren is Carla's half brother who got sent down for 8 years for armed robbery. (Slightly AU in that Carla's mother hasn't died so they didn't meet at the funeral.)**


	3. Chapter 3

'What are you doing here Darren? What do you want?' Carla asked staring at her older brother. 'Nice to see you too. Can I come in?' Darren was tall and thin with scruffy jet black hair. He was wearing a hoodie and old jeans, not exactly suitable for keeping out the winter weather. 'Fine.' Carla opened the door and let him into the sitting room. 'Do you want a drink? And before you ask I'm not giving you anything alcholic, you're not getting drunk on my watch.' _Also Frank will notice and i'll be the one who has to pay the price._ 'No i'm fine I just want to talk to you, Carla.'

'Really? About what?' Carla sat down on the sofa and Darren sat next to her.

'About you. Last I heard you had gone bonkers and been sent to a clinc in London. But when I went to talk to that guy at the factory, Fred or something..'

'Frank'

'...Yeah that was it, he was really shifty and couldn't come up with the name of the place were you were. So I came here to see if he was telling the truth and then I knocked on the door and then you replied and then..'

'Yeah Darren I was there for that bit remember.' Carla smiled for the first time in 3 months

'So why is he saying that your in London when your here? Carla tell me what is going on, Carla?' As Darren was saying this Carla had begun to cry, hiding her face in her hands.

'Why are you crying Carla? What has happ...' As Carla lifted up her hand to wipe her eyes her sleeve sliped revaling the bruises on her wrist and lower arm. 'Oh my god Carla who did this to you?' Carla lifted her head and Darren saw what lay under the thick layer of founation.

Carla looked at her brother and realised she had to tell him what Frank was doing to her or it would never stop. 'It's Frank' she said in a quite voice. 'The man from the factory. About 3 months ago he raped me. Then this all started. He hit me and kept going and hasn't stoped. He took over the whole factory and told everyone I had gone mad. That way if I ever told owt about what he has done to me people would think that I was just crazy, maybe even that I had hurt myself.'

Carla's mobile started ringing and she looked at the caller ID even though there was no point as there was only 1 person that would ring her.

Carla lifted the phone up to her ear. 'Frank?'

**Two chapters in a day! Wow you are lucky people. This is just because I am ill and have nothing better to do :D Can't promise that my update rate will be this fast all the time but I will try and add a new chapter every 2 or 3 days but since Christmas is coming up so that might completely change. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Before Carla could hear the reply on the other end of the phone Darren had snatched it off her and shouted down the phone.'You bastard, I am going to make you pay for what you have done to my little sister.' Darren hung up the phone and threw it onto the sofa in rage. He looked back at Carla who was as white as a sheet.

'What have you done, Darren? He's going to be so angry, oh my god he'll kill you, please, please, say you didn't just do that, please.' Carla started to break down and was shaking.

'Carla I am going to make him pay for what he has done to you and you are not staying in the hell hole a moment longer.' Darren stood up pulling Carla to her feet and into a hug. Carla gasped and put her hand to her side, where there were a long line of bruises. 'Oh Carla I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'Darren it's okay, I know you didn't mean to hurt me.'

'Come on let's pack you a bag.'

While Carla was packing some clothes into a bag, Darren went back and got her phone and started looking through the contacts to see of there was anyone he recgonized. He stopped and hovered over 'Michelle Connor' as he wasn't sure were she was now and if she was still even friends with Carla. Seeing as it was the best he could come up with he called her.

'Hello? Carla is that you?'

'No it's her brother Darren, look Michelle I haven't got much time to explain...'

'I thought Carla was in London at some clinc but I haven't heard a word from her for about 3 months what is going on...'

'Michelle stop talking for a minute and let me explain.'

Darren started telling a shocked Michelle what was going on and that he and Carla needed a place to stay. About half way through Carla came out from her bedroom with a bag and just mouthed at her brother 'what are you doing?'

Darren ignored her until he had finished and Michelle agreed to let them stay at her's.

'Look were going to Michelle's, she now knows what is going on and she wants to help.'

Carla looked confused at her brother. 'But I thought that Michelle was away on a cruise.'

'Turns out that she and Ciaran have been back for about 2 weeks now but I guess that Frank forgot to mention that the sly little bastard.' Darren had to clench his fists in anger at what Frank had done to Carla.

'Darren can we please just go, he could be home any minute and I don't want you getting hurt aswell.'

'Okay come on.' Darren picked up the bag and Carla walked out of the flat that had been her prison for 3 months.

**I am trying to make these chapters longer but I get distracted easily by anything so I try and get my ideas down quickly so they end up being short. Thank you so much to **madaboutcarla, MissEvangeline, lastrequest **and** watching it burn **for reviewing!**

**Please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

When Darren and Carla had got to Michelle's, Michelle ushered them inside and practically threw herself at Carla wrapping her in a hug. She pulled away when Carla winched and clutched her side.

'Carla i'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.'

'It's ok 'Chelle.' Carla said in a quiet voice, raising her head to look at her friend. Michelle gasped when she saw Carla's face, a mixture of bruises and cuts smudged with make-up. Her once emerald green eyes didn't sparkle anymore, they just seemed like dull orbs. Michelle took a step back and looked at Carla properly. Even before Frank had destroyed her Carla was always thin but now she was just skin and bone. As Carla felt Michelle's gaze she seemed to fold in on herself, as if she didn't want to be seen. Michelle realised that all the fiesty energy that Carla processed had been cruelly stripped from her beaten body by that monster. Michelle was horrified.

'Oh my god Carla what has he done to you? What has he done?' Michelle almost whispered with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't belive it.

Michelle took Carla and Darren into the living room. As Carla sat down on the sofa and tucked one of her legs underneath herself, she breathed a sigh of relief.

'Missed you 'Chelle, I really did.'

'I missed you to Carla and I'm going to help you get through this.'

'Really? I don't want to be a burden...'

'Hey!' Michelle said sitting next to Carla. 'You could never be a burden, not ever and especially not after what this monster has done to you.' Michelle looked at Darren, who was standing with Carla's bag, not really sure what to do with himself.

'Thank you Darren for bringing her here, do you want a brew? Or would you rather summat stronger?'

'A brew, please, been a while since I've had a decent one.'

Michelle turned back to Carla, 'Do you want a brew or something to eat?'

'I wanna sleep if i'm honest, for the first time in 3 months I feel safe.' Carla gave Michelle a weak smile.

'Then just sleep if that's what you want and you are safe here, you and Darren can stay here for as long as you need to' Michelle said smiling back at Carla gently rubbing the top of her knee.

'Okay, thank you.' Carla put her head on the arm of the sofa and seemed to drop of almost instantly. Once Michelle had placed a blanket over Carla and was sure that she was asleep then she quietly slipped off the sofa and made her and Darren a cup of tea and they started talking in the kitchen.

'I can't belive he has done this to her, Darren and the fact she has suffered in silence for 3 whole months.;

'I know but the thing is what are we going to do now? We need to call the police as soon as possible but frankly we can't tell them anything without Carla and it looks like this is the first proper sleep shes had in a long while.'

'Also where is Frank now? He normally shuts up the factory by now but he could be anywhere...'

'Oh god I've been so stupid,' Darren ran a hand through his hair looking at Michelle worriedly.

'What? What have you done?'

'Frank rang Carla while I was there and snatched the phone off her and told him I was going to make him pay. He knows that I am Carla's brother because I went to the factory eariler to try and find her. He will know that I would have taken her from the flat. I used Carla's mobile to call you and I left it in the flat on the sofa, all he has to do is look at the call history and the last name was...'

'Mine' Michelle's face had gone pale. 'Oh god, what are we going to do? We need to call the police before he puts two and two together.'

As Michelle reached for the landline there was a banging on the front door.

**ENJOY! And review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Carla woke up instantly as the banging continued at the front door. She looked at Michelle aboslutely terrified, as they both knew who was at the door.

'I'll get rid of him Carla, I promise.' Darren said as he felt his blood boil. He turned to Michelle 'Call the police. Now.'

'Darren, don't start a fight with him because it could just make things worse.' Michelle said

'I can't promise anything, Michelle.'

Darren went to the front door and took a deep beath before opening it, glaring at Frank who was on the door step.

'Where is Carla?' Frank said in a stern but quiet voice.

'How dare you come here, after what you have done to her.' Darren diliberatly shouted this to draw attention to Frank. Hayley and Becky stopped in the street to listen and Norris began to clean the same spot on the window of the Kabin as he looked over.

'I haven't done anything to her.' Frank answered in a equally loud voice. He lent foward and whispered at Darren. 'I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you, or people will think that you are as crazy as your sister.'

At this Darren's anger exploded and he launched himself at Frank punching him in the stomach, knocking him to the floor and repeatingly punching him in the face as Frank made a vain attemped to fight back.

Hearing the fight starting Michelle rushed out of the house to try and break it up. Carla stood out of sight in the doorway. Michelle shouted across the street to where Norris and the others were watching.

'Don't just stand there, get someone.' Becky ran into the Rover's and came back out almost instantly followed by Carl, Steve and Ciaran amongst others. Police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Ciaran managed to pull Darren off Frank as Steve helped Frank up. There was a struggle as Frank tried to lunge at Darren but was held back by Steve with help from Carl. Michelle helped Ciaran hold back Darren but they couldn't stop Darren shouting Frank.

'Tell them what you did Frank! Tell them the real reason that Carla hasn't been round for 3 months!'

By now they had both stopped struggling but Frank didn't reply to what Darren had said. Carl spoke up.

'Look I don't know who you are mate but Carla's in a mental hospital.'

'No i'm not.' Carla appeared in the doorway of Michelle's with her head bowed, as soon as she appeared the crowd fell silent 'This is my brother' She said pointing at Darren 'and he has been the only person to realise what Frank has been doing to me.' As she said this she raised her head showing her briused face. A ripple of mutters went through the group of people as the police pulled up.

'What's going on here?' One of the detectives asked. 'We got a call from a Michelle Connor saying that someone had been assulted. Is this the person she was talking about?' The detective asked glancing at Frank who had a split lip and blood pouring out of his nose.

'I'm Michelle and no, that's the monster that did it. It just happened that the victims brother got to him before you did.' She glared at Darren who smiled apolagetically.

'So who did he assult.'

'Me' Carla stepped foward.

'OK well shall we go inside I don't think this needs a audience anymore.' The detective turned to the crowd. 'Shows over folks, get back to your lives now.' She then turned to the uniform officer by the car. 'Call and get a van, but cuff him first.'

'Shall we go inside?'

**And that is the end! Sorry to end it there but I thought it best. Also sorry for any typos as my spelling ability is about as good as a chocolate teapot**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this and a even bigger thanks to anyone who reviewed it even if it was just a nudge to get me to update quicker :D**


End file.
